Base Delta Zero
by PyroPotter
Summary: Commander Matthew of the Imperial Navy is faced with a difficult decision that leaves many lives in the balance. Billions. What will he do? Please Rate as it is my first Fan-Fic. *EDIT* To be tsken down, overhauled completely, and re-uploaded.
1. The Command

It was a simple order. Just three simple words. Albeit they were the three words Commander Matthew had been dreading to hear since he had first joined the Grand Imperial Navy oh-so-many years back. But nonetheless, he was hearing these words right now, in orbit above the newly conquered planet of Teth, aboard his flagship, the _Unstrikeable_. The words were a shock.

"Yes, Moff Shild?" The very young, smart, and nervous lieutenant inquired.

"I wanted to congratulate you for capturing Teth. It will allow us to keep the Hutts in line. Plus, His Majesty has made it clear he has plans for Teth." Sarn Shild replied.

"I have new orders for you, Commander. The Emperor wants you to travel to Fleeve IX for some sort of mission. Called it a 'Base Delta Zero'. Said you would understand what that meant. Can't be bothered looking up naval terminology, so just go."

Commander Matthew Stronba of the Grand Imperial Navy had one thing to say and it wasn't pretty.

"Kriff," He cursed silently


	2. Moral Problems

Commander Matthew Stronba knew only too well what Base Delta Zero was. It was the most brutal command that could ever be given during wartime. It called for the annihilation of all the life on a planet. All the spaceports. All the cities. All sentient, intelligent, thinking, breathing life. From the largest creature in the land to the smallest worm. It all had to die.

_Why me? _He thought repeatedly. _Why? Why? Why not someone else? I'm not a damn killer! What do I do? _And suddenly, with the worst gut-wrenching pang, he realized this would not be the last. _After this, I'll have to do it again, and again, and again! I'll have to do it until I go insane! _

- On the other side of the galaxy, on Fleeve IX, A bird hooted. It was a warning sign. Nobody believed the elder priests who told them of the bird's warning. It was clear these men were crazy. What bird could tell the future? So everyone ignored them, and continued their happy, sunny day.

- Commander Matthew was pooling in his sweat when his navigator suddenly said, "Course is clear! Want me to send the signal to the rest of the fleet so we can begin, or do you need a moment?" he asked.

Matthew Stronba said the last thing he expected to come out of his mouth.

_Go Ahead._

He was wondering if he had actually just said that as the ship vanished into hyperspace.

**A/N Please review! It means a lot to me! I'm working on a lot of stories and would like to know that SOMEONE read my story!**


	3. The Revelation

The _Unstrikeable _came out of hyperspace. Commander Matthew Stronba looked down at the beautiful planet, the ninth of eleven in the system. Fleeve IV and VIII are uninhabitable. The planets are Fleeve I-IX, Mintar, and Entar, which is the capital of the star system. Entar is a major trade center, and Mintar was widely known for its spaceports.

He was worried how he could kill the 9.8 billion beings on the planet. He had decided that he would to it, but was unconsciously stalling himself with questions. His conscience would not shut up.

_So what are you going to do when the world is dead? _My conscience asked.

_Shut up. _I thought back.

_What will you do, once you've killed billions of innocent beings? _It retorted.

_SHUT THE KRIFF UP. SHUT IT RIGHT NOW. _I thought-screamed at it while attempting to read a datapad on the planet's geographical, biological, and political information.

I stopped cold as I came to a part about the Alliance influence on the planet. Or more properly, The Alliance to Restore the Republic. I sneered at the thought of petty political games and was happy that being stationed on the Outer Rim Territories, Deep in Hutt Space, I was far from Coruscant and its dignitaries.

_That's exactly what this is, don't you realize that? _My conscience asked.

_What? _I asked back.

_This entire mission is a political game. The Empire wants you to wipe out the planet because it has pro-Alliance leanings. _It said with such strength I didn't even doubt it.

I instantly knew it was entirely right.

My heart dropped about the same time my stomach jumped into my throat. My life was a lie. I had one question for myself.

_**Did I screw up my entire life?**_


	4. Retribution

**A/N Just some notes about the command Base Delta Zero. It has only been issued twice in Star Wars canon. Once against the planet Caamas for being insubordinate to the Empire. Caamas was obliterated and decades later the debate would come back to bite the New Republic in the ass as the Bothans, who are highly influential in the New Republic, are revealed to have taken down Caamas' shield generators. The second time was against the Smuggler's Moon, Nar Shaada. Moff Sarn Shild (recognize him?) ordered the attack as punishment against the Hutts. However, the Hutts were able to buy the battle plans off of Admiral Greelanx, and with a battle force led by Mako Spince and Han Solo, the Imperials were defeated and Admiral Greelanx was killed by Darth Vader. Many such events have happened, one such event being during the Yuuzhan-Vong war when the Super Star Destroyer **_**Lusankya **_**fired on Belsaire, killing the entire Yuuzhan-Vong population. Another is the Vong style of "Yo'gand's Core" in which the Yuuzhan-Vong pull a moon out of orbit, thereby causing it to crash onto the planet's surface.**

Chapter 4: Retribution

Commander Matthew Stronba finally made his decision. It was an extremely hard one, weighing moral and physical needs, and eventually morals won. Matthew decided to defect to the Rebellion, where he would never have to listen to cruel, heartless superiors.

Sadly for him, the Imperial Intelligence plant seemed to have some latent Force powers, and sensed Commander Matthew's thoughts. He quickly whipped out his DL-44 blaster pistol and shot at Matthew. Lucky for Matthew, Intelligence units aren't usually trained in blaster skills, and the shot bounced off of the transparisteel window. Commander Matthew quickly turned around, pulled out his older DL-38 pistol, and started shooting rapidly.

After a lot of missed shots, a shot finally clipped the Intelligence plant in the shoulder. Reeling, he pulled a senior officer named Amanda Fel out of her seat and put her in front of him. He said in a deep voice filled with hatred, "You wouldn't dare shoot,". Matthew knew he couldn't bring himself to, and put his blaster down.

Suddenly, the Intelligence plant fell forward, Amanda Fel under his body, to show a hilt protruding from his back and revealing another of his senior officers, Marent Rodal. "Thanks for that, Marent." He said. "No problem. I'd do it anytime for you, commander." Marent replied. "Well," Matthew said loudly, "Guess we're going to defect,". The entire bridge crew cheered and no one disagreed.

**-A boring Hyperspace trip later-**

The _Unstrikeable _reemerged from hyperspace near the _Dream of Hope_, Mon Mothma's personal flagship. Matthew Stronba quickly sent a message. "No! Don't fire! I come peaceably, and have come to defect to your Alliance to restore the Republic." On this day, the Alliance gained 2 _Victory_-class Star Destroyers, 6 dozen TIE Fighters, and many soldiers and pilots. All was well.

For now…

_**To be continued?**_


End file.
